The online tools currently provided to display and view the millions of user reviews of mobile applications (Apps) are limited. Generally a user can only retrieve a listing of user reviews and at best sort them by a rating that the user gives to an App in addition to the review text submitted. There has been very little done with regard to analyzing the review text directly for relevant details to provide to the end user evaluating an App's reviews to determine if s/he wants to download and install the App.
For example, US Patent Application 20120072312, entitled “Curated Application Store”, permits a user to rate a mobile application on a scale of 1 to 5 star; and US Patent Application 20120072283 entitled “Mobile Application Recommendation System and Method” permits a user to see the hottest trending App's. Neither system calculates a rating from multiple reviewers for the mobile application as a whole, or any particular feature of the application.
Similarly, US Patent Application 20120116905, entitled “Application Store Taskmaster Recommendation” discloses a computerized system for user's to poll their friends for recommendations on mobile applications, wherein the results comprise ranking the recommended applications while not evaluating particular features within the App.
And while U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,016, entitled “Determining intent of a recommendation of a mobile application” discloses a system for disclosing features of a mobile application that a user likes, it does not conduct an analysis combining the recommendations of multiple users to identify the most positive and negative features of a particular App.
These applications do not disclose comparing and contrasting different mobile applications using statistical analysis or other computing methods to highlight the most positive and most negative features of a mobile application as determined by multiple reviewers, and to quantify the ratings of the particular features; as well as to provide separate displays of reviews by professional information technology reviewers versus non-technical user reviewers.
Neither do these systems provide a cross-referencing feature to display other mobile applications: 1) that a reviewer rated as highly as the application that the user is investigating in order for them to comparison shop; nor 2) that a reviewer who gave a negative rating to the user's application of interest, alternatively rated other applications highly in order for the user to find a better performing application.